Rayquaza
/ |gen=Generation III |species=Sky High Pokémon |body=02 |type=Dragon |type2=Flying |metheight=7.0 m |imheight=23'00" |metweight=206.5 kg |imweight=455.2 lbs. |ability=Air Lock |color=Green |2-name=Mega Rayquaza |2-jname=メガレックウザ Mega Rekkuuza |2-ndex=384M |2-ndexprev=Groudon |2-ndexnext=Jirachi |2-dexhoenn= / |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Sky High Pokémon |2-body=02 |2-type=Dragon |2-type2=Flying |2-metheight=10.8 m |2-imheight=35'05" |2-metweight=392.0 kg |2-imweight=864.2 lbs. |2-ability=Delta Stream |2-color=Green }} Rayquaza (Japanese: レックウザ Rekkuuza) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is the version mascot for Pokémon Emerald. It is a member of the Weather Trio, alongside Kyogre and Groudon. Biology Physiology Rayquaza is a long green serpentine Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has pink lining on the mouth. It has yellow, linked, circular markings on its entire body. In Mega form, it has a Delta-shaped jaw on its mouth and an elongated serpent body. As Mega Rayquaza, it is more aggressive and powerful. As a natural ability, Rayquaza can float and control the speed, direction and altitude of it's levitation. Despite not having used any of these characteristics in battle throughout its appearances in the anime, all the Rayquazas have very sharp claws on the hands, very sharp teeth and a very powerful constrictor body. It's not known if Mega Rayquaza can use its energy whips/tentacles as weapons or regular body members. Naturally, given it can travel through the ozone layer safely and even higher layers of Earth's atmosphere, it demands very little air to live and possibly none. If none, it could possibly travel through space, since the layer that intermediates the Ozone layer and the troposphere can hit -60 °C or -76 F. If the belief that Rayquaza is responsible for destroying meteors still in the higher atmospheric layers is true, it would have to be able to endure temperatures that can reach -100 °C, or even -148 F. It shows that Rayquaza have an great resistance to cold, which is ironic since it has double weakness to the Ice-typing. Despite its resistance, it is not known if Rayquaza can endure the -270 °C or -454 F of an absolute space vacuum. Due to its nature of absorbing the ozone layer particles, if Rayquaza is at Alola region, it is a direct predator of Minior, should the latter Pokémon died in its core form at limited time and had its particles become one with the universe for Rayquaza to feed. Behavior Rayquaza seems to be a very aggressive and territorial Pokémon, shown when it attacked a Deoxys. Yet, its aggression toward Deoxys could derive from the belief that Rayquaza is commissioned with the natural duty of shielding Earth from meteorites and similar threats, as was hinted in the Delta Episode bonus in the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Pokémon games. In the Hoenn region's mythology, it was said that Rayquaza stopped the fight between Groudon and Kyogre. It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground. It is noted for protecting its territory fiercely. An example of this was when a Deoxys, which had fallen from space in a meteor, appeared, Rayquaza thought that the Deoxys was invading its territory and so, attacked the Deoxys. This was in Destiny Deoxys, the 7th Pokemon movie. Evolution Rayquaza does not evolve normally. Rayquaza can Mega Evolve however, after learning the move, Dragon Ascent. Game info Rayquaza is a Generation III Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games. In 2005, Rayquaza became the version mascot for the Pokémon Emerald game. In all three games, Rayquaza can only be obtained at the Sky Pillar. It can be caught after the eighth Gym (Only for Pokémon Emerald), making for an easy Elite Four. In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Rayquaza plays a key role in the story. Xatu warns all of the Pokémon in Pokémon Square that a large star is falling and is going to destroy the planet, and says that the only way to get rid of it is to ask Rayquaza to destroy it. The main character must use Xatu's teleporting stone to reach the Sky Tower, where Rayquaza dwells. When the main character meets Rayquaza, it is extremely enraged to see that Pokémon from the ground have come "where they are not supposed to be". When the player beats Rayquaza, it will realize its mistake. The star that will destroy the planet is coming near, so Rayquaza blasts it with its Hyper Beam. The blast is so overwhelming that the main character and his partner fall off the top of Sky Tower. It can also be found in HeartGold and SoulSilver in Embedded Tower after the player obtains Kyogre (HeartGold) or Groudon (SoulSilver). Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rayquaza is the second main boss the player must fight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Adventure Mode, The Subspace Emissary. Diddy Kong runs to find help for Donkey Kong, and comes across a large lake. He notices a destroyed Arwing nearby, and goes to investigate. Rayquaza appears out of the lake, angry that Diddy trespassed into its territory. It grabs Diddy, but Fox emerges from the Arwing and uses Fox Illusion to free Diddy Kong from Rayquaza's grasp. The two quickly team up and defeat Rayquaza. Rayquaza's appearance is also notable because it is the only boss in The Subspace Emissary who is fought by a group that does not include any other characters from its own series. It is interesting to note that Rayquaza was found within the lake as opposed to its usual dwelling, the sky. Rayquaza appears later in the Great Maze, as one of the eight bosses the player must face before completing the adventure. Rayquaza also appears in Brawl's stadium, in a mode called Boss Battles. Rayquaza is one of the ten bosses that the player must fight. Stats Rayquaza= |-| Mega Rayquaza= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Twister'|40|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|4|0}} 5 |Scary Face|—|100|10|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 15 |Ancient Power|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 20 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 30 |'Air Slash'|75|95|20|Flying|Special|Cool|1|4}} 35 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|4}} 45 |Extreme Speed|80|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 50 |'Dragon Pulse'|85|100|10|Dragon|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 60 |Dragon Dance|—|—|20|Dragon|Status|Cool|1|0}} 65 |'Fly'|90|95|15|Flying|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 75 |Hyper Voice|90|100|10|Normal|Special|Cool|2|2}} 80 |'Outrage'|120|100|10|Dragon|Physical|Cool|6|0}} 90 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|4|4}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |'Twister'|40|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|3}} 5 |Scary Face|—|90|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 15 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|2}} 45 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|2}} 20 |Hyper Voice|90|100|10|Normal|Special|Tough|3}} N/A |'Dragon Claw'|80|100|15|Dragon|Physical|Cool|2}} 30 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 60 |Dragon Dance|—|—|20|Dragon|Status|Cool|0}} 35 |'Air Slash'|75|95|20|Flying|Special|Cool|2}} 65 |'Fly'|90|95|15|Flying|Physical|Smart|1}} 50 |'Outrage'|120|100|15|Dragon|Physical|Cool|2}} 75 |[[ExtremeSpeed]]|80|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 80 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|2}} 90 |'Dragon Pulse'|90|100|10|Dragon|Special|Smart|2}} |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr = RS 384 front.png |emeraldspr = E 384 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 384 front.png |IIIback = RayquazaBackSprite1.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyRayquaza.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |IIIbacks = RayquazaBackSprite2.png |dpspr = DP 384 front.png |ptspr = DP 384 front.png |hgssspr = DP 384 front.png |IVback = RayquazaBackSprite3.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |IVbacks = RayquazaBackSprite4.png |bwspr = Rayquaza BW.gif |bwsprs = Rayquaza BW Shiny Sprite.gif |b2w2spr =Rayquaza BW.gif |b2w2sprs =Rayquaza BW Shiny Sprite.gif |Vback = Rayquaza BW Back Sprite.gif |Vbacks = Rayquaza BW Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr = Rayquaza XY.gif |xysprs = Rayquaza XY Shiny Sprite.gif |orasspr =Rayquaza XY.gif |orassprs =Rayquaza XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback = Rayquaza XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Rayquaza XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Rayquaza makes its debut in the 7th movie MS007: Pokémon - Destiny Deoxys. Like all other Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza is a truly powerful Pokémon. Four years before the main movie, Rayquaza had fought against Deoxys because it thought the Pokémon was invading its territory when the meteorite Deoxys used for travel landed on the earth. When Iris was leaving Blackthorn City with Axew and her newly captured Gible, she spotted Rayquaza flying through the clouds in the sky. A Shiny Rayquaza also appears in ''MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages'x as an ally of Hoopa and Ash against Hoopa unbound, while another appears in the Mega Evolution Specials. * Rayquaza (MS007) * Rayquaza (Mega Evolution Special) * Rayquaza (MS018) * Dream Cynthia's Rayquaza * Brendan's Rayquaza * Mirage Rayquaza Trivia * Along with Mewtwo (With the technique of Mega Evolution) Rayquaza has the second highest BST of any Pokémon, with a base stat of 780. * Rayquaza is one of few Pokémon resembling dragons from oriental lore along with Gyarados. * Rayquaza is the only Pokémon boss in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Rayquaza is based on Ziz of Judeo-Christian religion. * Rayquaza is one of only two Pokémon that can learn the move Fly by leveling up, the other being Salamence. * Rayquaza is the only member of the Weather Trio to have a Mega Evolution instead of a Primal Reversion. * Rayquaza is the first (and only) Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution without a Mega Stone. Instead, it is caused by knowing its signature move, Dragon Ascent. ** Rayquaza cannot mega evolve if it holds a Z-Crystal, even if it knows Dragon Ascent. * Rayquaza's Mega-Evolved form is the second largest Pokémon, after Wailord. * Mega Rayquaza is the first Pokémon to be banned from the Ubers tier, thus resulting in a new tier being made. This was due to its overpowered move Dragon Ascent (which could OHKO even Uber Tier Pokémon), as well as the fact that its lack of a Mega Stone meant it could hold stat-boosting items that could raise its already overly-powerful stats even more. As of now it is only allowed in the "Anything Goes" tier. * Mega Rayquaza is the tallest Flying-Type Pokémon and the tallest Legendary Pokémon. * Rayquaza is one of the few legendary Pokémon to mega evolve. * Rayquaza is the only member of the Weather Trio to have two types up until Gen VI, which introduced the dual-typed Primal reversion of Groudon. * Rayquaza is known to eat meteors in the sky. * Rayquaza is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology Its name may be derived from ray and Quasa, describing how Rayquaza lives under the influence of solar phenomenon as the sun's rays. Origin Rayquaza may come from the derivation of the word quasar may be a misunderstanding of what really is a quasar, or an indication of a cosmic origin. Perhaps the Quaza is a reference to Quetzalcoatl as Quetzalcoatl is represented as "feathered serpent". This legend has made the heavens and the food for humans, and the heavens gave Rayquaza. We also see that Rayquaza could be the legendary creature known as Ziz or Renanim. It could also be based on the mythical dragon of Chinese and Japanese culture, (神龙) Shenlong. According to oriental mythology, Shenlong dwells in heaven and controls the climate, just as Rayquaza does. Rayquaza's appearance, having arms but not legs on a long serpentine body, may be inspired from nagas, beings from Asian mythology commonly depicted as being human from the waist up and snake from the waist down. It is also said that Rayquaza is supposed to represent the Ziz from the Bible, while its counterparts, Groudon and Kyogre, represent the Behemoth and Leviathan respectively. Its name also sound like the Japanese term "retsu ku za" which means "the one who sits in the ferocious heavens". Gallery 384Rayquaza_AG_anime.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 2.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 3.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 4.png 384Rayquaza_AG_anime 5.png 384Rayquaza AG anime 6.png 384Rayquaza-Shiny XY anime.png 384Rayquaza-Mega_XY_anime.png 384Rayquaza-Mega XY anime 2.png 384Rayquaza-Mega-Shiny_XY_anime.png 384Rayquaza-Mega-Shiny_XY_anime_2.png 384Rayquaza_Dream.png 384Rayquaza Dream 2.png 384Rayquaza_Mega_Dream.png 384Rayquaza_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 384Mega Rayquaza Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 384Rayquaza Pokemon Colosseum.png 384Rayquaza_Super_Smash_Bros_Brawl.png 384Rayquaza_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 384Rayquaza Pokémon HOME.png 384Rayquaza Mega Pokémon HOME.png Rayquaza trophy SSBB.png Rayquaza trophy SSBWU.png Rayquaza-GO.png Mega Rayquaza Pokken Tournament DX.png 384Rayquaza Pokemon Rumble U.png 384Mega Rayquaza Pokemon Rumble World.png Rayquaza_Undaunted.jpg Mega Rayquaza Pokemon TCG XY Roaring Skies.jpg Shiny Mega Rayquaza - Pokemon TCG XY Ancient Origins.png PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg May_and_brendan_bikes.png|Brendan and May encountering Rayquaza from Ruby and Sapphire. Pokémon ORAS _Delta_Episode.png Pokémon ORAS _Mega_Rayquaza_VS_Deoxys.png Shining Rayquaza Shining Legends artwork.png ca:Rayquaza de:Rayquaza pt-br:Rayquaza Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Weather Trio Category:Reptile Pokémon